Singing Down the Road
by Deparde Quizno
Summary: It's been sometime since the start of the 1889 Steel Ball Run Race, and a band of characters are feeling a little bored on the path to the next town. Someone decides that a little game is just what they need. AN: This is a oneshot idea that, simply wouldn't leave my mind. Apart of, but not "canon" to, the original crossover story. Rated M for language.


The Steel Ball Run Race. An historical moment of America, the longest and most diverse horse race, across the entire continent. However, the truth behind the scenes, the real journey, is far deeper than any simple race. That is a story about faith. About growth. About hardship, and the choices we make to overcome, or succumb to the obstacles in our daily lives... This, is only a small piece of that story. A key piece, of a bizarre adventure. An adventure of a boy, a man, and their friend.

* * *

"Hey, Johnny, Celestia! I just thought of something cool we can do on our way to town!"

Gyro Zeppeli, the Italian man of mystery, but a man of principle.

"Gyro, if you say Eye Spy, I swear to fucking God."

Johnny Joestar, the paraplegic horseback rider, and residential pessimist.

"Language, Johnny! It would be better than just, ambience of the wild winds."

Princess Celestia. A unicorn that Johnny had meet and teamed with before the start of the race. A kind creature, but at times stern, a no nonsense mare. Gyro rolled his eyes at Johnny.

"What do you think I am, eight?!"

Gyro had his own horse, Valkyrie, but it was still just that. Loyal, but a normal horse. Johnny nodded as Celestia mumbled under her breath.

"Yes, I do." "It can be hard to tell..."

Gyro scoffed and feigned hurt.

"You too, Celestia!? Yeesh, I thought you were Queen of the Sun, or something. But, what about singing?"

Johnny raised a brow, then gave Gyro a deadpanned expression.

"Oh sure. That'd be just perfect, who knows, we could make money off our work after this."

Celestia huffed at Johnny's clear sarcasm, then smiled as Gyro beamed at him, oblivious to Johnny's true meaning.

"Right!? That's exactly what I was thinking! How 'bout it, Celestia?"

She looked off to the side with a contented sigh.

"Well, in a way I asked for this, I still believe it's better than silence."

"GOOD! So, which of you is going first?"

Johnny hunched over with an unpleased frown.

"Yeah, right. I ain't singing shit."

Celestia lifted her head and lightly conked Johnny's head with her own.

"Language! Goodness, it's as if you know no other words!"

"Oh, fuck off! What're you getting on my case for!? Gyro swears as much as me!"

Gyro pointed at Johnny accusingly.

"No I fucking don't, you little shit eater!"

Celestia gave Gyro a stern look. He glanced away and rubbed his neck.

"S-Sorry, Celestia."

She shook her head and groaned.

"What am I going to do with you two...? I know!"

Gyro raised a brow.

"You're going to shove soap down Johnny's throat?"

Johnny huffed with small scowl.

"Gyro's going to be put in the forest equivalent of a time out corner?"

Celestia smiled brightly and shook her head.

"No! I'll start, I just, have to think of the right words! I'm sure it will all come to me."

"Whenever that is, hopefully, never."

"Johnny, please. Now then..."

She looked around their environment. A rather lush forest, but somewhat dull at first glance. She looked to the sky, the Sun rising as morning came.

 _"~I believe the morning sun, will forever shine again! Oh~"_

Gyro looked up to the sky as Johnny kept his eyes forward. A faint rainbow was above them. It had rained last night.

 _"~And, I believe a pot of gold, waits at every rainbow's end! Oh~"_

She saw a rosebush nearby, still wet with morning dew.

 _"~I believe in roses still kissed, with, dew!~"_

She leaned her head back and looked to Johnny.

 _"~Why shouldn't I believe the same in you?~"_

Gyro snickered at Johnny's annoyed expression.

"Heh! I didn't know unicorns could sing that well, or at all!"

Celestia nodded her head at Gyro with grin.

"Well, why don't you take over from there?"

"Huh? I, guess I could. Ahem!"

He struggled for a moment, then began to think, he couldn't sing about nothing! ... Couldn't he?

"Uh... I-I believe in, make believe?"

"Psh!" "Johnny, please!"

Gyro looked at Celestia's horn, then down to his own steel balls in their holsters.

"Fairytales and lucky charms..."

Celestia nodded and motioned with a hoof to continue. He looked at Johnny and smirked.

 _"~And, I believe in promises, spoken as you cross your heart! Oh~"_

Johnny widened his eyes, Gyro could be a goof, but he could be scary in a heartbeat. Gyro looked and pointed to the sky.

 _"~I believe in skies, forever, blue!~"_

He and Celestia looked at Johnny with smug smiles.

 _"~Why shouldn't I believe the same in you?~" "~Why shouldn't I believe the same in you?~"_

Johnny only stared ahead with a blank face.

"You two done? What kind of stupid song is this anyways?"

Gyro shrugged.

 _"~You may say I'm a fool, feeling the way that I do, you can call me Gyro Zeppeli and I'm as crazy as a loon! I believe in silver linings, and that's why, I believe in you!~"_

Johnny rolled his eyes.

"You two are pretty cool for coming up with a not at all cheesy song. Not campy in the slightest."

Celestia looked ahead and began to sing again.

 _"~I believe there'll come a day!~"_

Gyro then stepped in.

 _"~Maybe it will be, tomorrow!~"_

A bluebird flew out of a nearby tree, and soared right in the direction of their destination. Celestia smiled at the sight of young life.

 _"~When the bluebird flies away, all we have to do is, follow!~"_

Gyro sneered at the bird and stared at the town,just barely in sight.

 _"~I believe a dream can still come true! Why shouldn't I believe the same in you?~"_

Celestia picked up from there.

 _"~I believe in friends and laughter, and the wonders love can do, I believe in suns and magic and that's why! I believe in you!~"_

Celestia looked back at Johnny with hopefulness on her face, but Johnny yawned and squinted his eyes.

"Oh thank Christ, civilization. Any longer with you two alone, and I'd probably just go brain dead."

Gyro simply looked at the town, but Celestia simply couldn't believe Johnny could be so, unpleasant. She lowered her head and sung.

 _"~You may say I'm a fool, feeling this way about you... There's not much I can do~"_

She raised her head with a triumphant smile.

 _"~I'm gonna be this way my life through! Cause I still believe in miracles, I swear I've seen a few! And the time will surely come when you can see my point of view! I believe I'm second chances, and that's why, I Believe In You!~"_

Johnny blinked at the turn. Celestia couldn't be certain, but she swore she saw starlight in his eyes, for just a moment. He groaned with a soft glare.

"Now, are you done?"

Gyro frowned.

"Hey, at least tell us how it was!"

"... It's alright. If you got actual singers for it."

"No way! Y'hear that, Celestia!? We're in business!"

She smiled at Johnny before looking ahead.

"I knew I could I believe in you."

Johnny looked back in deep thought, then to Gyro, then to Celestia. A tiny smirk curved up the corners of his lips.

"Whatever."


End file.
